Wicked Game
by wickedswanz
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret.  Deep down inside she longs to submit to a dominant man.  Remus Lupin has a similar secret, his passions pull him towards domination.  When a new fetish club opens it looks like the answer to both their prayers.  Sex BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Looking back it wasn't so unforeseeable. Hermione had always been an overachiever, seeking praise and acceptance as though it were her life's breath. She liked strict rules upheld by punishments that were truly fearful and her favorite teachers were those with the least patience and the most scathing tongues, Snape and McGonagall always topped her list.

When dating she always chose men who scared her a little; Krum, Draco, Charlie but although they were all strong and demanding in different ways she could never quite put what she wanted into words. To be honest she really didn't know what she wanted but she knew that some of her fantasies worried her. She'd been told that rape fantasies were normal but… It scared her all the same. She didn't really want to be raped, she wanted to be dominated but how could she explain that to someone? What if he took it the wrong way - what if he hurt her - really hurt her?

The ad in the Prophet came as a ray of light and she knew then and there that she had to find out more.

**Narcissa's Dungeon**  
_**Fetish Club**_  
_**Monthly Play Parties**_  
_**New Submissive and Dominant members welcome.**_  
_**A safe, friendly, non-judgmental environment to meet and enjoy consensual BDSM.**_  
_**Ministry approved. Dungeon Monitors on site.**_

Before her brain could get all logical Hermione made the call and after answering some rather odd questions was invited the next Play Party. The secretary let her know that the invite would arrive ASAP along with the club rules, newcomer's advice pamphlet and advice on dress. Hermione liked the club already.

* * *

The fourth Friday of the month came all too slowly. Hermione took a deep calming breath with one hand over her chest. "You can do this Hermione," she whispered under her breath.

As she walked she passed a large, dark shop window and stopped to inspect her reflection. Her hair hung in long wild ringlets around her face and a long black robe covered her dress. Looking around she parted the robe and took a long look at her dress. It dipped low and cut high in a perfect shade of white. She had been attracted by the Roman style of it. Laces bound the lightweight cloth, bringing it in at her waist and gently accentuating her small breasts. A pair of high-heeled sandals completed the outfit. She looked good. She felt good. She was going to do this.

On entering and handing over her invitation she was whisked up the stairs and deposited in Narcissa Malfoy's office. The middle-aged woman was dressed in skin-tight leather pants and matching black corset that showed a lot of breast. Her long blond hair was piled high on her proud head to display the long stretch of throat. It didn't take a genius to work out that the older woman was definitely a dominant.

"Welcome, my dear." Narcissa's voice was like warm honey and her handshake was firm and friendly. "I always have our new members come on up to have a quick chat before joining the party."

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled and smiled but couldn't think of much else so remained silent.

"First things first you need to sign these." Narcissa handed her a small stack of forms. "Just various contracts stating that you have been informed of our rules, a confidentiality agreement, and another for emergencies we'll need the number of a next of kin and any allergies, doctors details, blah, blah, blah."

"I…" The pen in Hermione's hand wavered over the last form.

"Don't worry, dear, there's a privacy statement there too - If anyone on that list needs to be called there is an airtight story that in no way links you to this club or it's members or staff."

Feeling relieved she quickly perused and signed each forms before handing them back to Narcissa.

The older woman pulled out three wooden boxes and placed them on the table. "As you can imagine there are members here from all walks of life and various levels of social standing. Some have no problem with their identity being known within the club, others wish to remain nameless. They often choose a new name to use within the club."

"I'd like that," Hermione answered at once. "I was hoping to use the name Rose."

Narcissa nodded her approval. "Rose it is and what is it that you're hoping to find here?"

That was the question Hermione had been dreading. She blushed and looked everywhere but into the woman's eyes.

"Hermione - Rose, what I am asking is are you just planning to watch the various shows and displays or are you hoping to find a partner?" Narcissa looked at her more closely. "You seek a dominant man am I right?"

"Yes, I've been so afraid to put it into words. But I'm not looking for anything full time - I have a job and a life and lessening time or patience for another relationship. I want a purely sexual arrangement with preferably one dominant…. And Oh Merlin I just said that out loud."

Narcissa laughed and reached across the large mahogany desk to pat her hand. "Do not make yourself uneasy, dear. There is nothing shameful or embarrassing in what you said and the more I know the better I can guide you in the right directions." Again she waved her hand over the three boxes and selected a black Zorro-style mask and what looked like a collar. "This mask will hide your identity - even your prospective master can not order you to remove it. And this slave collar identifies you to the others as a submissive."

Hermione put on the mask and the collar. She felt a dark thrill at the feel of the collar around her throat.

Narcissa riffled through the third box and finally plucked out a simple pink handkerchief. She took Hermione's left hand and tied the kerchief around her writs. "This color shows that you are a single woman looking for a male partner." She jumped to her feet and indicated Hermione should do the same. "Come, it's time for the tour."

The main floor of the club was more like a wide open ballroom with a few simple dividers to separate sections. The first section Narcissa called the Chill-out room. It consisted of a bar complete with collared bartender. The man was over six foot tall, muscular and sporting a wide flirty grin.

"This is Dwayne," Narcissa introduced the bartender. "This man can mix any drink you can think of and I guarantee it will be the best you've ever had, isn't that right?" She looked at him expectantly.

He threw Hermione a mock salute and an easy wink and made the butterflies giggle in her stomach.

Narcissa waved him off with a lighthearted laugh. "This is where you would probably like to start out. Here you can have a drink to relax your nerves and socialize with other members. You'll notice that the music isn't so loud and the light is a little dimmer. This is all to make you feel more comfortable. More then likely when you meet a potential dominant this would be a good place to sit and chat, get to know each other a little better."

Hermione nodded. This wasn't so scary.

She was led out and into another section. Here there were some chairs and some rails for standing against and all were facing a medium sized stage.

"There are always shows in this room. Either an out of town playhouse or dance group and some nights our members give talks or hold displays of new punishment or reward tools, equipment or what-have-you. Sometimes our more outgoing couples or groups perform a particularly exciting role-play that they have perfected."

The moved to another room and Hermione gasped. Her eyes went wide and for a moment she thought she had not breath to draw. It looked like a dungeon. There were swinging chains, racks, strange devises that she had no idea how they worked but each seemed to focus on some form of restraint or punishment.

Narcissa leaned closer. "It's not as scary as it looks and only consenting submissives and dominants use this room and we fully utilize the safe-word-signal system."

"I…" Was all she managed to croak out and instead settled on a quick nod.

The older woman gave her a knowing look then led the way up a dimly lit hallway with several curtained doorways.

"These are private rooms." She swept aside the curtain on one and drew Hermione inside. "Some of our couples or more swinging members prefer to enjoy their shared passions here and it is often recommended that when you meet a new partner this is a good place for your first intimate encounter."

She pulled open a few draws to reveal handcuffs, restraints, condoms, blindfolds, and other sexy paraphernalia. "Everything you could ever need is here and everything is charmed like new after each use. Plus there is the added knowledge that if you decide that this is not for you - you can simply walk out and help is always close by - Our house elves have been trained well and you will be given a safe word that will summon help if you ever feel unsafe.

"But in all the years this club has been taking members we have only had one bad experience and that member was banned for life."

Out in the main rooms music began to play and the sounds of people chatting and laughing started to filter through. "Well it looks like tonight's party has started." Narcissa smiled at Hermione and patted her shoulder. "Now remember you don't have to choose a partner tonight, just enjoy the club and watch the shows."

* * *

Remus Lupin firmly placed his Zoro-style mask over his eyes and inspected his reflection in the mirror. Sandy-brown hair hung loose around his face just brushing his broad shoulders. He had dressed with care, clad in a full length black leather coat, white shirt and fitting black trousers. Tonight he had come to find a partner.

Over the last few months he had taken several very beautiful submissives to his bed. One had wanted to shift their relationship to a more regular and permanent arrangement. The next had enjoyed punishment and indeed pain a bit too much for his liking. Bondage and punishment were a big part of what he enjoyed in these clubs but he honestly didn't enjoy the kind of brutality she seemed to want - needless to say he had let her down gently and quickly moved on. There had been others but none had fit his wants or they had simply not meshed as a couple.

He sighed. Maybe he was too choosy. Maybe he would never find what he wanted. Maybe it was cruel to demand a relationship when he really didn't have the time or the emotional ability to be what they wanted in a man.

But the fact that he was what he was meant he could never be the man most women needed or wanted. Witch-werewolf marriage was still outlawed and his work with the Order cleaning up and fixing relations after the war took up much of his time. But his needs were strong and, being a werewolf, harder to control unless he had regular encounters. For a long time he simply paid Knockturn Alley girls to lend him an hour of their pleasurable company but the fake smiles and even more fake enjoyment of his passions grew old fast.

When Narcissa's Dungeon opened it was like a god-send. A place where he could find casual sex with women who sort out his dominant nature; being an Alpha wolf made him naturally yearn to dominate the females in his company.

Remus spotted her almost immediately. Across the dimly lit bar she sat cross-legged on a stool and chatting politely with an older submissive woman. Her dress caught his attention first; pure white and the ties had an ancient Greek feel. He was reminded of the pictures he'd seen in a Muggle magazine - The wives of Spartan warriors used to wear similar garments.

Her hair fell in long chestnut ringlets down her back and over her shoulders and when she laughed her whole face seemed to brighten, her red lips were temptingly plump and the collar around her throat clashed excitingly against her pale skin.

All of a sudden she turned her face towards him and their eyes met. Remus' breath caught at the spell those chocolate brown eyes had on him. She was wearing a mask over the top half of her face, much like his so he couldn't identify her; all the same there was something familiar and very intriguing about her.

She sat very still. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open as though she were sucking in more air. She seemed as transfixed by him as he was by her.

Something inside him shifted. The wolf hidden beneath his smooth man's flesh growled and stretched. Moony approved. Remus approved. But would she be the right submissive mate for him?

* * *

Hermione felt his eyes on her again but this time refused to meet his gaze. The heat of those hazel eyes moved over her form bringing goose-bumps up on her flesh. The stranger had been watching her all night but had not approached. Their eyes met across the room again and again and every time she felt an odd pull towards him. Everything about him screamed alpha, male and dominant; and there was something familiar about him - something that made her feel oddly safe.

After two hours she'd met several dominants both male and female and several submissives. She wasn't sure what she had expected but everyone was very friendly, the submissive women weren't mindless and she was relieved to see that she could enjoy her private fantasy to be dominated without having to leave who she really was at the door.

Suddenly a dominant man who had introduced himself earlier as Jake appeared at her arm and whispered into her ear. "There's a show happening on the central stage - I think you'll like it."

She smiled and nodded and let him lead the way.

A primal drum beat made the floor and room vibrate. The lights dimmed and a magenta hue filled the space.

On the stage a tall, dark-haired man strode across the wooden boards towards a slight, pretty woman. Her hair was long and platinum blond and she visibly trembled when the taller man circled her. His footsteps were loud and deliberate and the woman followed his path with wide, adoring eyes. He circled her once, twice then stopped dead in front of her.

The master raised one large hand and with heart-aching tenderness caressed his slave's cheek. But just as quickly as his tenderness appeared it was gone to be replaced by hard faced authority. He clapped his hands sharply and the slave obeyed his unspoken demand, dropping to her knees and bowing her head in absolute submission.

His lips quirked and he showed his approval with a single hand placed on the crown of her head. Over the next few minutes he gave various either signaled or spoken demands which his slave met with absolute obedience. When she was good the slave was rewarded with caresses and kisses and tender whispered words. When she stumbled or refused to obey she was punished.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat when the slave pouted impatiently when her master refused to allow her to touch him. She stomped her foot and hissed at him but one dark look from her master and she halted her temper and simpered back in fear.

The master pulled his slave against his larger form and glared angrily into her wide fearful eyes. All at once he spun her away and forced her to bend over a table that had gone unnoticed till now. The slave looked back at her master and he shook his head lifting a hand and waggling a single finger at her.

Hermione watched with growing trepidation and excitement at the master lifted his slave's black skirt and delivered a sharp smack to her perfect creamy bottom. The Slave's whimpering cries followed each loud smack and each combination of sounds and sights sent hot waves of desire through Hermione's whole body, tingling in her fingertips and settling hot and heavy in her lower belly.

The show ended soon after to a round of applause and whistling and as the house lights brightened the room again Hermione felt Jake's strong hand grab her arm and pull her roughly towards him.

"I want you now," he growled.

Surprised by his sudden forcefulness Hermione pulled back and struggled against his hold. "No."

"You're here for the same reason I am, witch. You came to watch this show with me and you liked it I know you did."

"Yes I did like the show and thank you for telling me about it but I don't want to go with you and frankly I don't like the way you just grabbed me and assumed that I would." She raised her chin and let her voice rise loud enough to make her point clear.

He muttered something that sounded like, "Fucking tease." And strode away only to be met by two large security guards. Both guards gave her a respectful nod before escorting the man called Jake away.

"Now that was just plain rude." A deep, smooth voice spoke from behind her and Hermione spun around to find herself face to face with the stranger who had been watching her. "We do try to keep this club friendly but from time to time the wrong element manages to sneak in. Luckily the Guards Mrs. Malfoy hires are the best in England."

"I… I suppose it is to be ex - expected." She stumbled over her words.

At this close proximity he was even more handsome then at a distance. His face was rugged but well shaven, his hair fell just above his shoulders, and his eyes were a hypnotic shade of hazel. He was wearing a mask like hers but when he smiled she could see it reach his eyes and make his face somehow gentler.

"You handled yourself very well," he murmured.

"Thank you."

They stood face to face for a long moment before he finally spoke again. "I've been watching you."

"I know."

"You like me watching you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I - I'm Rose."

"You may call me Mars," he responded with a nod and a tilt of his lips. "Come with me." It was neither a demand nor a request. He did not grab her the way the other man had but his gaze held her somehow more captive.

"Why?" She managed to whisper.

"Because it would make me very happy."

He held out one hand. He didn't grab her or try to touch her; simply held out his hand. The choice was hers to make but Hermione could not imagine making another.

She placed her hand in his and felt something close to a hot electrical pulse shoot from where their hands joined up through her arm.

She spoke the words that came to mind first without thought and throwing logic to the wind. "Show me how."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was relieved when Mars suggested that they take a table in the bar. She really didn't want to get too intimate with a stranger, but certainly didn't want him to leave. It was a conundrum and it scared her a little that she wasn't sure how she would have reacted if he'd asked her to 'play' with him now.

He was handsome but not in a classical way. He was ruggedly, dangerously sexy with three scars running across his nose, another running from under where his mask covered his left eye and down to his chin. His hazel eyes watched her closely and she knew that he was appraising her just as she was him.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Rose. The reason I come here is because I just don't have time for a full time relationship. My job and a few - personal problems prevent me from many things that would make my life fuller."

Hermione smiled and almost laughed with relief. "I think you just repeated my own life story. My job keeps me on my toes both in the office and at home during the week and after that I just don't have the time or patience to hold a real relationship together." Hermione shrugged. "To be honest even when I did have time none of the men in my life really got me, I don't think I even understood what I wanted until I saw the advertisement from this club."

His eyebrows lifted in surprise. "So I'd be your first partner?"

Suddenly unsure she looked away. "Is that a problem?"

His hand reached out and touched her cheek. His fingers were gentle but strong as he turned her face back so he could look into her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

His gaze was direct and his eyes grew darker as he held hers. His voice was quiet, soft even but there was no missing the strength underneath. Though they had only just met something about Mars made her trust him. Something about him both scared and excited her and she knew it had something to do with those scars.

"I don't think I have ever wanted anything more." And it was the absolute truth.

* * *

Remus felt his whole body go still at her words. Rose was beautiful and fragile like the most delicate of her namesake and she wanted him to teach her how to submit to his dominance. He had to fight to maintain his control, fight not to show just how much he had been looking for a submissive woman just like her.

She wanted him to teach her. The responsibility was one that scared him more then he wanted to admit and yet she seemed to want what he wanted. She didn't want to be a slave, didn't even want a full time relationship and it sounded like her work was just as important and demanding as his own.

Just from the few minutes that they had spoken he knew that this woman was intelligent and sympathetic. She was open to new ideas and experiences and brave in the face of them. Even now there was something so familiar about her he had the odd feeling that he had known her so much longer. Or maybe this woman was just someone that he had been looking for since he accepted the fact that he was an alpha.

Without thought he reached out and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "I am going to lay down your instructions and you will do as you are told." It was not a request.

Rose nodded and her eyes darkened just as her lips parted to suck in more air. "Yes."

* * *

Hermione dressed with care in front of her full length mirror. Mars had given her the address of his weekend apartment. After a brief discussion about time and personal obligations they agreed that it would be best if they met at the apartment on Saturday afternoons and stayed until Sunday evening.

He gave her a key which Hermione accepted with a rush of something she couldn't explain. The fact that he could trust her with a key to his personal domain meant so much considering how much trust and she was about to hand over to him. He asked her to wear the same dress she had worn the night they met and she smiled into the mirror as she combed her long curls over her shoulders. She liked Mars and even after their short acquaintance he seemed to accept her in a way that no other man ever had… Hermione hoped this wasn't a mistake.

* * *

Hermione paced the apartment nervously as she waited for Mars to arrive. She had arrived a little early and now wished that she'd waited another hour before leaving the house. But before she could lose her nerve the door opened and the tall, masked form of Mars stepped into the hall.

"You're early," he said simply.

"I – I didn't want to be late," she stammered and smiled when he laughed. Hermione liked his laugh it was husky and deep.

Mars laid out the sitting room table with wine, fruit, cheese, and crackers and they spent the afternoon in easy conversation. They talked about ministry politics, books and Muggle movies. Hermione was surprised to find that they had so much in common and it made her that much calmer when Mars reached out a hand to caress her cheek.

"You really are very beautiful," he murmured.

She smiled and felt a flush steal up her cheeks. "Thank you. I think you're very sexy." Just the words made her flush more but she needed him to know that she found him attractive as well.

She could have been mistaken but she was sure that she saw his cheeks pinken but at that moment he climbed to his feet and held his hand out to her. She took the offered hand and let him lead her into the bedroom.

With heart-wrenching tenderness, Mars took her face between his cupped palms and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was more a brush of mouths but did not fail to arouse the fire inside. Her eyes fluttered closed and it was all she could do to simply stand still and feel his touch.

"Since tonight is our first together I'm going to teach you trust and obedience," he spoke softly into her ear.

"Alright."

"But in order for this to work I need to set a few ground rules. You must do as you are told and you must trust that I will not hurt you – tonight." When she nodded he continued, "You have to truly want to submit and let me dominate you tonight. If you at any time blatantly disobey or show that you are unable to fully submit you will immediately get dressed and leave and never return. I will send an elf to retrieve the key."

"You'd really send me away?" She rasped.

"Yes and we will never see one another again." He spoke in a voice that allowed no argument and Hermione felt her pulse race. "Do you understand?"

She took a moment to answer but finally managed a croaked, "Yes."

And just like that his hands tightened on her face, his fingers drove into her hair and his mouth swooped down to take hers. There was no softness now just raw passion as he started his domination over her lips.

The kiss was rough. The kiss was hungry. The kiss had been a long time coming since they met at the club. He deftly tipped her face to the side to deepen the kiss and his tongue slid over hers in a movement so sensual it made her chest ache and her lower belly heavy with warm sweet anticipation.

He pulled back just long enough to catch his breath. "You will remove your dress and lay on the bed. In this room you will refer to me as Sir. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

He growled low in his throat. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

His expression softened and again he caressed her cheek. "Good girl. Now do as you were told."

"Yes, sir." Hermione quickly removed the dress and lay on the large overstuffed bed.

"Now I want you to reach above your head and grip the headboard bars."

Licking her lips Hermione met his gaze but he left no room for argument. Slowly she reached up across the bed and did as she was told.

"Are you prepared to do as you are told, Rose?"

"Yes, sir," she answered, her voice little more than a whisper. Her whole body trembled with a mixture of fear and excitement. She really didn't know what to expect but he had promised not to hurt her and that was enough.

"Close your eyes."

"What!"

Mars' expression darkened and his lips compressed. "Are you choosing not to obey?"

"Sorry, sir." Hermione closed her eyes and was immediately enveloped in darkness. She had never trusted anyone this way. Again she hoped that she wasn't making a mistake.

After a moment she heard his voice murmur close to her left ear making her jump slightly. "The key-stone to this kind of relationship is trust, Rose. When you submit to me you hand over all control and trust me to take care of you, protect you, treasure you. Can you do that?"

"Y – yes, sir."

"I'm going to start touching you now, Rose," he whispered. "I'm going to make you feel so good and finally I will make you come so hard you'll melt in the pleasure of it. But you must remain completely still and completely silent. Do you understand?"

It took her few seconds to speak. "Yes, sir."

She held still and tried to relax. Nothing happened. She could feel his eyes on her, knew that he was close. Still nothing. The silence was deafening. The lack of sensation made every nerve on her body hum with anticipation. As the minutes passed it became more and more difficult not to move and she found herself fighting against the need to open her eyes.

But even as the need to open her eyes grew stronger she remembered his vow that if she disobeyed he would send her home. Just the thought of never seeing Mars again made her chest hurt so she kept her eyes closed, gripped the bars and focused on her breathing.

When it happened it brought a startled gasp to her lips. Mars' hot breath gusted against her bare abdomen. Slowly, so slowly his lips and tongue seared a blazing path up over her waist and higher till his lips hovered over her erect nipple.

Unable to see, every touch, every sound was so much more intense. When his mouth finally dipped and took her nipple between his hot lips the cry escaped without warning.

* * *

With a grin Remus pulled away and took a step back. It filled him with pride that she trusted him and it was obvious just how aroused she was. "I told you to be silent." He kept his voice level and cold even though his own chest was raising and falling hard and his cock was pressing painfully against his pants.

"I'm sorry, sir," She whispered.

He waited a minute and then another as her body cooled and she regained control.

"You will learn obedience, Rose," he whispered into her ear and felt her whole body shudder with excitement. She was so responsive. Beautiful in her sexuality. Silently he thanked the gods that she had come to him and he hoped against hope she accepted him for what he was.

She remained silent as instructed and he started to touch her again. This time he started at her hands, nibbling and sucking at each delicate finger before slowly kissing his way up her arm. He paused at any sensitive spots, directed by her slight tremors and silent gasps. As he put each hand back to the bars so she could grip them again he slowly dragged his lips over her shoulder and down to her breasts again.

She hissed through her teeth and he knew that she was fighting for control over her body's natural response. He wondered if she would remain silent this time… He wondered if he would have to punish her… Just the thought of flipping her over and paddling that creamy bottom red made his cock twitch painfully.

His lips dragged down her body, over her abdomen, pausing to flick his tongue over her sensitive bellybutton. He could smell her arousal and he had to force back his most basic werewolf instinct to simply claim his in-heat mate the way a true beast would. Something about her scent made fighting back his instincts harder but he gritted his teeth shoved it back.

Her obedience was pleasing and he liked the way she nipped into her bottom lip to hold her control. The smell of blood was beyond intoxicating. Before he could stop Moony reared up and growled through his lips but other than the slightest of fearful whimpers Rose kept her eyes shut and her body still.

Slowly he parted her thighs but before he could taste her Rose slammed them closed and sat up.

"No – I..." She stammered. "You shouldn't… I'm…"

"You're what?" Remus said evenly even as moony growled in frustration. "Dirty?" She wasn't the first woman he'd met who believed that oral pleasure was something only men enjoyed. He wondered if a passed lover her brought on the insecurity or if it was a fear of her own making. He had no doubt that he would have her cured of the naivety in time but for now she was being very disobedient.

She nodded at his question and looked away but he forced her to look back at him. For a long time he stared directly into her eyes before standing up, turning away and moving to put his shirt back on.

"Your disobedience is frustrating. You can leave your key on the table on the way out." Remus smiled at her sharply indrawn breath. He had no intention of letting her leave him but she needed to learn what it was to submit to her mate.

He kept his back to her as she jumped from the bed. "Please, Mars – Don't make me leave! I'll do as I'm told, I promise I will. I know you're the man I want to give myself to completely…"

Without turning he spoke sternly. "Disobedience in my chamber will not be tolerated. If you wish to stay as my slave you will need to be punished."

* * *

His words sent a red hot shiver down her spine. "Please, sir. If I have made you unhappy then I deserve whatever punishment you want to deal." She dropped to her hands and knees and dropped her head in a traditional submissive pose. "Please don't make me leave."

For a long time he did not say anything. After another long pause he began to pace. Each step was slow, heavy and deliberate. Each step reverberated through her trembling body as she waited for his decision.

When he spoke it was so unexpected that she jumped. "Stand up and bend over the bed."

She opened her mouth to question him but snapped it shut tight. Obedience way not come as naturally as she thought but she was going to learn and she was determined to let him teach her. She couldn't stand his rejection now, not so soon after finding him.

"Yes, sir," she said softly and did as she was told.

Bent over the bed her hands gripped the sheets as she waited. She could hear Mars' harsh breathing behind her. She heard his hands on his belt; the rustle of cloth, the clink of the buckle, the hiss as he slid the thick leather out.

A sliver of fear slid down her spine and the softest of whimpers escaped her throat as she listened. Prone and waiting the intensity grew with each passing second.

Mars flicked the belt making a loud cracking sound and Hermione whimpered again. After another second she felt the cool leather on her back as he dragged it across; just letting her feel the weight and texture of the belt. He was torturing her, letting the idea of her punishment linger in her imagination.

Then all at once he wound the buckle around his hand, pulled back and let the belt whip sharply against her tender ass. The first contact was hot, burning and shocked her to the core. She let out a cry and tried as best she could to muffle it in the blanket.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she felt one escape and make a wet trail down her face. She felt the air shift again and he pulled back his hand and let out a soft yelp when the belt struck her ass a second time, a third, a forth… His final strike was sharp and made her whimper with the pain of it. She deserved this. Mars was the first man to even come close to understanding her and her sexual needs and she had made him angry with her the first night. Hermione would endure this and more to be his.

Suddenly everything was silent. Slowly Hermione pulled herself to her hands and knees and dared a glance over her shoulder. What she saw made her breath catch and her world stop. Her body flooded with red hot lust and pleasure.

Mars stood behind her, the belt wrapped around his large fist. He was bare chested and his tight black pants hugged his hips and thighs. But it was his chest that kept her gaze locked, long angry looking scars ran diagonally and lengthways down his broad, hair-covered stomach. His nipples were dark and erect and his arms bulged with taunt flexing muscle.

His eyes were almost black as they stared down at her and his lips pulled back from his teeth in a low dangerous growl. There was a beast inside Mars fighting to get out but he was holding it in. With every last reserve of his strength he was gripping and chaining his self control.

All Hermione could do was watch, holding still as though she were facing a rabid dog. Slowly, slowly she turned to face him as carefully as she could she reached out the barest of fingertips to trace the fist still gripping the belt.

"Forgive me, my master," she said, her voice barely audible.

Moving slowly again, carefully she drew closer till she was sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him. Her hand gently caressed his fist till the belt dropped from it then she tentatively pulled his knuckles to her lips. She kissed each knuckle of his large, scarred hand then tenderly rubbed her cheek against the rough fingers.

All at once he seemed to gain a new control over himself. It both thrilled and scared her that she really wasn't sure which part of him had won.

His fingers drove into her long curls and his lips twitched as his tightened his fist and yanked her head back roughly. With his free hand he unbuttoned his pants to reveal his long, thick, rock hard cock and before Hermione comprehend anything he pulled her face closer.

"Suck it," he demanded and without argument she obeyed.

* * *

Remus watched his sweet Rose open her mouth wide and take the tip of his cock between her lips. The hot, slick wetness combined with her natural need to submit and obey his words nearly made him come right there.

Part of him had been afraid that she would run after her punishment, Moony had been determined that she would not leave and it took all his strength to hold the wolf back while she made her decision. Relief and delight rushed through him when she did not run but instead offered her submission and begged for forgiveness. She had seen something dangerous and yet she had stayed, not because she was some masochist hoping he would hurt her but because she trusted his strength.

Her lips moved quickly back and forth over his erect cock. Wet, tight, so bloody hot. She knew what she was doing, knew how to make him pant and how to make him moan with the pleasure of her lips around him. Her tongue flicked, her lips gripped and her mouth sucked exquisitely until his knees buckled and he hand to quickly grab the bedpost. He gave a loud, hoarse yell as his lower body exploded in pleasure and his cock flexed and his seed flooded his slave's perfect mouth.

Later they lay together on the bed and Remus gently stroked his slave's long curls. He loved her hair, loved the way it wrapped around his fingers and loved how soft and silky it felt.

After a bit she looked up at him shyly and asked, "Did I please you, sir?"

He smiled and caressed her cheek, surprised by the rush of tenderness that he felt just looking into her large brown eyes. "Very much." Another thought struck him. "But tell me, Rose did you enjoy giving me oral pleasure."

She grinned radiantly and nodded. "Yes, I loved knowing that I was making you happy and bringing you pleasure…" She looked shy again. "I've always sort of enjoyed – you know – I like the feel of it in my mouth, I like sucking it, I liked It when I felt her thighs tremble…" She giggled and buried her face in his shoulder. "I've never spoken out loud about that."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "And you don't think that I could enjoy those things? Pleasuring you that way, tasting her cunny, flicking my tongue across your swollen clit till you scream in pleasure?"

"I… My last boyfriend said he didn't like doing it… Of course he never even tried… I just thought that maybe I smelt bad or something."

This time he laughed, loud and boisterous before looking down at his slave and gently brushing his lips over hers. "I think you smell very exciting and I can only imagine how perfect you're going to taste."

He spent the remainder of the night showing her just how much he enjoyed using his mouth. His sweet Rose did not protest.


End file.
